Kaiba's Camera
by Ebona Nite
Summary: Yugi's been in Egypt for a year and now looks like Yami. Seto has a new hobby. Tea is caught unawares. OOC in abundance. twoshot. COMPLETE!
1. Default Chapter

I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! or any of its characters.

* * *

Kaiba's Camera

Tea turned from her locker and started walking. Three steps later she realized she was being followed. Turning around she said, "Seto Kaiba, just what is it you think you are doing?" The exceedingly handsome young man tried to look innocent and failed, then opted for the truth. "Following you." Tea sighed, exasperated. He had been doing this all day. She decided to ignore him.

Tea walked into the cafeteria. She was meeting Joey and Tristan for lunch, and they were already there. Mai was there as well. The blonde had recently allowed Joey to date her, and surprisingly it had worked out. They were going steady. Currently, Mai's hobby was videotaping her new boyfriend's antics. She usually did this while he and his friend were bickering, because it often turned into slapstick comedy.

Mai looked up. "Hey Tea, I think you have a stalker." Tea sighed again. "He's been following me with that camera all morning. He won't say why though. I've been trying to ignore him."

Mai looked over at the rich young man. Kaiba was currently staring intently at the different lights on the ceiling and whistling, trying to hide the camera. "Kaiba baby, remember when I asked you to get a new hobby and suggested a camera?" "Yeah?" "I meant for you to stop annoying my boyfriend." "So? I did, didn't I?" "So why are you now stalking Tea?"

"I'm not stalking her – Yugi gets back today, and I want a picture of her face when she sees him." Tea glared at him. "Seto, that's disgusting. What are you talking about?" Yugi's Grandpa had taken him to Egypt for a year, to visit some of his old friends. Seto had been up there recently "exploring a business venture." Seto smirked. "You'll find out soon."

Mai went back to taping Joey and Tristan, who were acting out a fight scene for a camera. Tea walked back to the hallway, remembering she needed a book to look over before her next class. Kaiba followed, camera in hand.

A minute later there was a commotion. Joey, Tristan, and Mai swung around to look at the double doors leading back into the hallway. Kaiba burst through, grinning evilly as he sprinted for the outside doors at the other end of the hallway. It was a good thing for him the cafeteria was nearly empty and everyone eating outside, because Tea was right on his tail.

"SETO KAIBA GET BACK HERE WITH THAT CAMERA! YOU'D BETTER HAND IT OVER OR I'M GOING TO HURT YOU SO BAD – !" A young man with spiky hair followed shortly, laughing hysterically. "You'd better listen to her Kaiba!" he shouted "I think she means it!" Joey gasped. "Hey! That's Yugi! What 'appened to 'im?" "Puberty, idiot pup." Mai said shortly, hurrying out after the now-taller Yugi. It had been a year since they had seen him, and in that time he had grown to an average height, his shoulders had broadened, and his voice had deepened to a baritone. They almost thought he was Yami. "I begin to see why Kaiba wanted that picture." Tristan muttered. They realized they were missing the action and ran outside –

– Just in time to see Tea take a flying leap and tackle Kaiba! The two scrambled for the camera, but Tea got it and bounced up, pulling the film out and dumping the camera in the trash. "YES!" "Aw Tea, you ruined it! And that was my last roll of film too!" Seto said, rubbing the scratches on his face where he had hit the ground. Yugi was still laughing hysterically, and Tristan and Joey joined him. Tea blushed, embarrassed. Mai held up her video camera triumphantly.

"_I GOT IT ALL ON TAPE!"_


	2. epilogue

**_Disclaimer:_** I do not own Yugioh.

**Author's Note:** This was meant to be a one-shot, but since I got reviews asking for more, here's a short – really short – addition. I doubt that this will turn into a chaptered story though, so I'm calling this an epilogue.

* * *

**Kaiba's Camera: Epilogue**

It was homeroom the day after Yugi's return (dubbed "The Camera Incident" by witnesses) and everyone was sitting in class waiting for announcements to start. In previous years the announcements had been largely ignored, as they had been done over a scratchy PA system that no one could hear properly anyway and which had broken speakers in half the classrooms.

This year however was different. By the end of school last year Kaiba had become so fed up with the old system that he had donated a large amount of money to the school to get TVs and video cameras and other equipment for brand new TV announcements! Of course, he'd done it to save his ears rather than out of school spirit, but everyone was grateful anyway. A new organization had been formed, and the Broadcasting Club – an offshoot of the Student Newspaper Organization (the SNO Pages, with clever little snowflakes on each edition) – happily did morning announcements in a professional newscaster style.

* * *

"Goooooood morning Domino High!" the anchor began, "Today we have some great announcements and an interesting video story..." The reporters continued announcements for the sports teams, the various clubs, and a warning from the principle that the staff parking lot was off limits including during lunch, and if he caught the perpetrator who had sprayed whipped cream on his car and dotted it with cherries, detention would never end. The Broadcasting Club was having great fun imitating a real news channel, minus the weatherman (no one had wanted the job). 

"And now for that interesting story I promised you! A freelance reporter turned in a tape of an awesome event yesterday which we will show to you in a moment. She wishes to stay anonymous, though this probably won't protect her from the students featured in this film."

_Film sequence begins_

_The TV shows the cafeteria, mostly devoid of people. Seto Kaiba dashes through the doors and through the cafeteria, the camera follows him. Hot on his heels is an angry Tea Gardner, screaming at him, and behind her runs a taller, tanner, Yugi Mouto, laughing hysterically. The camera shakes a bit as the person holding it starts to run, following them. The three run outside, camera right behind them. Yugi stops on the steps, Seto leaps down all five and begins to sprint for the parking lot, and Tea makes an impressive flying leap from the top of the stairs. She tackles him, wrestles the camera out of his hands, tears out the film, a slams it into the garbage can. She does a victory dance._

_Film sequence ends_

The reporter continues, "We interviewed a few choice people yesterday afternoon. The nurse says that tackle left some lovely scrapes on Seto Kaiba's faces and would like to remind the principle she needs more antiseptic. The football coach would like to know if Tea Gardner will sign up for powder puff football this year. Seto Kaiba has this to say: "_I just wish I still had that picture. Now I need new blackmail material. Does anyone know a good defense for a friendship lecture?_" 

Tea Gardner refused to comment."

* * *

The announcements ended and the homeroom teacher turned to face her class. Scanning the students she noted that after that lovely video, today was going to be quite interesting for a few people. 

Kaiba's face had band-aids all over it and he currently seemed to be trying to sink under his desk.

Tea Gardner was hiding her head in her hands muttering something that didn't sound good for a certain Mai Valentine, and from the state of her pink ears the teacher guessed her face was red.

Mai Valentine sat in the back, grinning triumphantly. The teacher wondered if she had anything to do with that video.

Yugi Mouto was laughing hysterically in his newly rich baritone voice.

The homeroom teacher shook her head. "Teenagers."

* * *

Well, that's it folks! I really don't think I'll be adding any more to this one, so let's label itCOMPLETE! Thanks so much for reading and reviewing! 

_Ebona Nite_


End file.
